greek_mythological_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Greek Mythological Olympians
Aphrodite: Aphrodite was the goddess of love, beauty, desire, pleasure and sexuality. She was either born from the castrated genitals of Uranus being thrown into the sea or from the union between Zeus and Dione. She was forcibly married to Hephaestus but she had many lovers including Ares, Adonis and Anchises. Some of her attributes include roses, the scallop shell, the myrtle wreath, sparrows and doves. In Roman mythology, she is known as Venus. *'Apollo:' Apollo was the god of music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, light, archery and manly beauty. He was the son of Zeus and Leto and the twin of Artemis. Apollo and Artemis oftentimes represent the sun and moon respectively. Some of Apollo's attributes include the laurel wreath, a lyre, roe deer, swans, cicadas, hawks, ravens, crows, foxes, mice and snakes. *'Ares:' Ares was the god of war, violence and many courage, despite the fact that Ares was actually a coward. He was a son of Zeus and Hera. Ares typically represents chaotic war and bloodshed, which is the opposite of the war aspects that Athena symbolizes. His attributes include vultures, snakes, dogs, boars, and a spear and helmet. In Roman mythology, he is known as Mars. *'Artemis:' Artemis was the virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth and plague. In later times, she became the goddess of archery and the moon as well. She was the daughter of Zeus and Leto and the twin sister of Apollo. Her attributes include spears, pelts, deer, boars, and bears. In Roman mythology, she is known as Diana. *'Athena:' Athena was the virgin goddess of intelligence, wisdom, war, battle strategy and handicrafts. She was either born from Zeus's head dressed in full battle armor after he swallowed Metis or as just a child of Zeus and Metis. She is often described as wearing battle armor and having gray eyes. Her attributes include the olive tree and the owl. In Roman mythology, she is known as Minerva. *'Demeter:' Demeter was the goddess of agriculture, the harvest and grain. She was the daughter of Cronus and Rhea. She is sometimes also seen as a goddess of the seasons. Her attributes include what, a torch, the cornucopia, winged serpents, a lotus staff and pigs. In Roman mythology, she is known as Ceres. *'Dionysus:' Dionysus was the god of wine, festivity, madness, chaos and ecstasy. He was born the demigod son of Zeus and Semele. He was granted immortality since he invented wine as a mortal. His attributes include a thyrsus, a chalice, grape vines, ivy crown, dolphins, serpents, tigers, panthers and donkeys. In Roman mythology, he is known as Liber or Bacchus. *'Hades:' Hades was the god of the Underworld and the dead. He was the son of Cronus and Rhea and he is the forced husband of Persephone. His attributes include a key, scepter, Cerberus and the screech owl. He isn't actually considered one of the Olympians, but is considered an Olympic god because he plays a major part in many roles. In Roman mythology, he is known as Pluto or Dis Pater. Sometimes he is called Pluto in Greek myths because the Greeks believed that just saying the name could summon him. *'Hephaestus:' Hephaestus was the god of metalwork, crafts and fire. He was the son of Zeus and Hera and was deformed because one of his parents threw him from Olympus after intervening in one of their arguments. Zeus forced Aphrodite to marry Hephaestus, but she had many affairs. Hephaestus's attributes include a hammer, tongs, an anvil, a donkey, guard dog, crane or the quail. In Roman mythology, he is known as Vulcan. *'Hera:' Hera was the goddess of marriage, motherhood, heirs, kings, empires, women and childbirth. She is the daughter of Cronus and Rhea and the wife and sister of Zeus, even though he had many affairs. Her attributes include the lion, peacock, cuckoo and a cow. She is often portrayed as a very vengeful and jealous goddess. In Roman mythology, she is known as Juno. *'Hermes:' Hermes was the god of boundaries, travel, communicating, trade, merchants and thievery, even though he wasn't allowed to steal. He was the son of Zeus and Maia and was the messenger of the gods and the god that led the souls of the dead to the Underworld. His attributes include a herald's wand, a caduceus, winged sandals, a wingled hat, a tortoise, ram and a hawk. In Roman mythology, he is known as Mercury. *'Hestia:' Hestia was the virgin goddess of the home and the hearth. She was a daughter of Cronus and Rhea. Both Poseidon and Apollo wanted to marry her but she told Zeus that she wished to remain chaste, so he didn't force her to marry. Her attributes include a hearth, a kettle and a donkey. She was originally one of the Olympians, but voluntarily gave up her place for Dionysus. In Roman mythology, she is known as Vesta. *'Poseidon:' Poseidon was the god of the seas and earthquakes. He is also credited as the creater of horses from the shape of sea waves. He was the son of Cronus and Rhea and husband of Amphitrite. His attributes include a trident, a horse, a dolphin, fish and a bull. In Roman mythology, he is known as Neptune. *'Zeus:' Zeus is the King of Olympus and the god of the sky, thunder, law and justice. He was the son of Cronus and Rhea and husband and brother of Hera. Zeus's attributes include a royal scepter, a lighting bolt, an eagle and a bull. In Roman mythology, he is known as Jove or Jupiter. Category:Greek Mythology Lists